Ready To Fall
by Ivory-Call
Summary: Iris Faith has been moved to LA Push, into the care of the Alpha and his wife. what happens when her horrible past gets in the way of her being truly happy? and what will Embry do to help her? Read and review! I own nothing :
1. Ready to Fall

Author- Ivory-Call

Name- Ready to Fall

Pairing- Embry x Iris Faith

Diclaimer- I dont own anything but the plot and all of the characters not in the saga.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter one

"_Iris faith!" I heard my father yell up our stairs. The social worker was coming today, to make sure everything was okay. Nothing here is okay, they are expecting me to lie, tell them I'm fine and I fell, or I'm clumsy. It's not right. I want out of here. I won't lie. I refuse too. _

_*SLAM* _

_I was rammed into the wall when I got to the last step._

"_Listen here, Iris, you can either lie or get to live another day, or I will personally kill you" My father said to me. His face was a little too close for comfort._

_"I won't lie." I told him glaring into my father's dark eyes.  
*SLAM* *SMACK* He slammed me into the wall and hit me.  
"You stupid bitch, you will lie, or I will kill you here and now, do you understand" He spat in my face.  
His hands were now resting around my neck, and I could barely breathe. Then the heavenly sound came.  
*Knock knock*  
"She's here" My drugged up mother said walking to the door.  
"Remember what I said you little bitch" He said and walked to greet the social worker._

I opened my eyes to see some the light from the rising sun shining in through my window. I groaned and looked at the clock on my night stand.

5:45 AM

Great. School starts today. First day in this small town, first day in this stupid new school.

SCHOOL*

I walked into my second class, and sat in the back after the teacher handed me my book.

"IRIS?" The teacher called

"Here" I said raised my hand. He nodded and started to call names.

"EMBRY?" He said again. That's the second class this Embry kid is in that I'm in. I wonder who he is…

"Hello" I heard someone say next to me

"Hi" I said back to this skinny brunette sitting in the seat next to me

"I'm Lauren Clearwater, you're Iris right?" She said and smiled

"Mhm, I'm Iris" I said and smiled at her.

"Cool! Do you need help getting around?" She asked me

"Uh, yeah kind of" I said and pulled out my schedule

"I have the rest of my classes with you!" She said and smiled at me

"Cool!" I said and laughed a bit.

*AFTER CLASS*

"So, Who is this Embry kid? He is in two of my classes so far" I asked Lauren

"He's a junior like us, he's very cute… no, wait, not cute, adorably hot!" She said and laughed

"Oh really?" I asked

"Oh yes!" She said

We walked into our next class and sat in the back

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"So, where do you live?" Lauren asked me.

"Over that way, with the Uley's" I told her and Smiled

I am Iris Faith, I recently lived in Seattle with my Parents, but got pulled out by children services. Emily and Sam Uley are my foster parents. I've been here for three weeks.

Emily is great! I haven't met Sam yet, but Emily is just awesome, she is a killer cook too!

"That is so cool!" " I live right up the road from them!" She said excitedly

"Cool!" I said

I'm happy I'm friends with Lauren, She seems pretty down to earth, but there's something about her, she has this look, it's like she's hiding something from everyone.

"Come on!" She said and we walked towards Emily's

"It smells like she's cooking!" I said and took Laurens hand and ran up to the small house

We dropped our bags in the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Emily!" I said

"Iris, you're home!" She said and wrapped me in a hug

"Mhm, and I met Lauren at school, she's in most of my classes!" I said pointing to Lauren

"Lauren, how are you, when did you get back in town, I would have invited you over sooner to meet our Iris!" Emily asked then said

"Only for a few days." She said and smiled at Emily.

"The guys should be home soon, are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure" Lauren said and shrugged.

"Hey Em!" a few guys said walking into the kitchen

"Hey boys, where's Embry?" Emily asked them and looked worried

"Sam is still looking for him…" One of them said

Emily sighed and smiled at me.

"Iris, this is Quill, Paul, Jared, and Laurens brother Seth" She said pointing to each one

"Hi" I said and smiled at them. They nodded and said hi.

"Em?" Someone yelled

"Kitchen love" She said

"Hey!" the guy said "Where are new addition, I want to meet her!" He said and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Right there" She said and pointed to me

"Iris!" The guy said and wrapped me in a hug and spun me around. Emily started laughing.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, I'm Sam, and I am very sorry for not being here when you got here, I'm looking for your house mate Embry, He's been staying here, and he hasn't been here in a while, and none of us know where he is so…" He said and let me go

"It's perfectly fine Sam, I promise! I understand completely!" I said and smiled brightly at him

"Good!" He said and sat at the table

"So where can we look next?" Paul asked Sam

"I don't know boys, we've looked everywhere in Forks, and La push…" Sam said

"Um… guys…" I started

"Yes Iris?" Sam said and looked at me

"Did you look in Port Angeles, or Seattle? I know a few good places for someone to hide out in, in Seattle… but Port Angeles isn't big enough to hide anywhere for long without being noticed" I said shrugging.

"That's a good idea, maybe this weekend you could show us in Seattle, and tomorrow we can look in Port Angeles" he said looking at me, then the guys.

They all nodded.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you go and hang out for a little bit." Emily said and shooed all of us out.

"Yes ma'am!" I said and smiled at her

She smiled, and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Come on!" I said to Lauren and walked up the stairs.

"You are sooooo lucky!" Lauren said when I shut the door.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her

"Emily and Sam are amazing people, and you get to share a house with Embry! He is a doll! And super adorable!" She said smiling at me.

"haha! Okay, I'll believe it when I see it!" I said and smiled back at her.

"Whoa, what's that?" She asked pointing to my laptop bag on the floor

"My laptop!" I said and pulled it out.

"Ohmygod! Seriously?" She asked me looking at it.

"Yeah, My mom bought it for me, like last year I think for my birthday, that was the first and last thing she bought before buying drugs, or beer." I said and shrugged

"I'm sorry…" She said

"It's fine! I'm happy I'm out of there. I hated it there…" I said and smiled at her.

"So you like it here so far?" She asked

"Totally! I love it! It's small, cozy, and I love the people so far!" I said nudging her arm.

"Good! 'Cause you're stuck with us!" She said and smiled at me.

*3 days later- Saturday*

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and sausage, I smiled and walked down the stairs.

"Embry, what were you thinking, you can't run off like that! Sam and the gang were worried sick about you! Not to mention you caused Sam to miss meeting our new house guest, hopefully in a few months she decides to stay forever, but that's beside the point, you haven't met her yet either, now where were you?!" Emily was saying to I'm guessing is Embry. I smiled and pictured her waiving her wooden spoon around in his face and poking him in the chest with it. That's what she does to Sam, It's pretty funny!

I giggled at the sight and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Emily!" I said smiling when I saw her wooden spoon in her hand on her hip and other hand on her other hip.

"Good morning deer, have a seat!" She said and got me a plate with some bacon

"Embry this is Iris, Iris this is Embry" She said and pointed to Embry

"Hello Embry, Welcome home, and you might want to hide Sam's coming" I said smiling when I heard Sam's and Emily's bedroom door open.

He laughed a little and sat at the table next to me.

"Morning Em, Iris, Embry" He said and kissed Emily. He looked at Embry and glared, then smiled at me.

"I just needed some time to breathe… I'm sorry" Embry said and thanked Emily for the food, and finaly answering her question.

"When did you get back?" She asked him again

"Last night, we had a meeting when I came home" He said shrugging. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his laid back-ness Lauren was telling me back

I looked up to see Embry staring at me, and Sam looking from Embry to Me.

*EMBRYS POV-Last night*

I ran through the woods behind a very PISSED OFF Sam.

Sam phased and walked onto the cliffs where everyone else was waiting.

Great, I'm going to get hit…

And I did. A few times. Ugh.

"So I have some ground rules boys." Sam said

"What?" Jared asked

"1. No Imprinting on Iris, She's been through enough with guys, and she doesn't need any of your asses shit to deal with too." He glared.

"2. Do not look at her the wrong way, do not mess with her, do not do anything even remotely offensive to or with her, she's fragile, and part of our pack. You hurt my daughter I will KILL you." He said and eyed all of us.

"Yes Sir" I said

"Good now, back to patrolling" Sam said and started to run back towards the woods

"Embry" He said.

I followed behind him and ran back to Emily's

*THE NEXT DAY!*

I woke up in the morning and walked down to the kitchen, knowing Emily would be up making coffee and getting ready to make breakfast.

"Morning Em…" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Embry" She said and spun around to look at me

"Embry, what were you thinking, you can't run off like that! Sam and the gang were worried sick about you! Not to mention you caused Sam to miss meeting our new house guest, hopefully in a few months she decides to stay forever, but that's beside the point, you haven't met her yet either, now where were you?!" She yelled

I sighed when I heard a door open and someone walk down the stairs.

"Good morning Emily!" Someone said walking into the kitchen. I'm assuming is Iris.

I looked up from my Empty plate and froze. She was gorgeous. Shit.

I thought. Sam told us not to imprint… shit, shit, and shit. Sam is going to FUCKING KILL me.

"Good morning deer, have a seat!" Emily said to the small pale, raven haired, blue eyed girl.

"Embry this is Iris, Iris this is Embry" Emily said pointing to me.

"Hello Embry, Welcome home, and you might want to hide Sam's coming" Iris said smiling when she heard Sam and Emily's bedroom door open.

Fuck. I'm about to die.

I sighed, ran my hand through my hair and sat next to Iris.

"Morning Em, Iris, Embry" He said and kissed Emily. Sam glared at me, and sat at the table.

"I just needed some time to breathe… I'm sorry" I said said and thanked Emily for the food, and finally answering her question.

"When did you get back?" She asked me again

"Last night, we had a meeting when I came home" I said shrugging. I saw Iris smile a little and look up.

Sam was looking from both of us, while I was looking at her. Shit he knows…

"Embry, can we talk… OUTSIDE" Sam said the last part louder. I watched as Iris flinched a little when he stood up.

I wanted to see if she was okay, but I don't think Sam will allow this….

I stood up carefully and walked out of the kitchen with Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked when we got into the living room.

"I think I imprinted?" I said slightly confused

"WASN'T THAT MY NUMBER ONE RULE LAST NIGHT, NO IMPRINTING ON MY DAUGHTER?" Sam yelled at me.

"I'm just a rule breaker I guess" I told Sam and shrugged.

*SLAP* He hit me in the back of the head.

"Be careful with her Embry, if you hurt her, I swear you will die. Talk to her later." Sam said

I watched him walk past me towards the kitchen

"Hey Sam" I said

"What?" He asked and turned around

"She flinched when you yelled outside, and stood up…" I said

His mad expression fell automatically.

"Fuck." I heard him say

"What?" I asked

"After breakfast, have Emily show you her file… It's bad Embry…" Sam said and shook his head.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to devour by now slightly cold food.

* * *

So? Do you like it?

Stole the foster child idea from a good friend, AsagariMelody I love her :) she is amazing, check her out!

Review please!!

Ivory ~


	2. Saving Me

So I'm giving credit to my Sister Chelsea for her idea "wasn't that my number one rule? not to imprint on my daughter!" and "I'm just a rule breaker I guess" lines. since i forgot to mention it in the last chapter!

Oh and... this chapter dedicated to my my bf Joey, he gave me the idea for this chapter..! I love you and I'm gonna get hit for this :)

* * *

Chapter two: Ready to fall

"Iris?" I heard Lauren say into the house

Iris bounced up and ran into the living room to great her.

"Emily, after breakfast, I'm calling a meeting, the pack needs to know what's going on, why she's here" Sam said

Emily nodded

"Oh and Embry imprinted. He needs to know before the meeting so he can talk to her, without causing any problems" Sam told her and looked out the kitchen door at Iris and Lauren

"Will do. After I clean up I'll come find you" She told me a smiled.

I nodded and walked into the living room.

Iris and Lauren were setting up Seth's 360, and Lauren was explaining the controls for the 360 and how to play left 4 dead. Iris stood there listening, intently on how to play this game.

"Embry, do you want to play, help me demonstrate?" Lauren asked

"Sure" I told her.

Iris handed me the controller and sat on Emily's couch.

"You've never played?" I asked her

"Nope, I've never had a game system, my dad was against them, that's why my mom bought me a laptop… His stupidity gave me an outlet to get out of there. He didn't like it at all."

"So instead of a game system where you couldn't talk to the outside world, he let your mom buy a laptop, where you could?" I asked her

"He didn't know until she gave it to me." She said and started playing with her sleeve

I reached over to her arm and rolled up her sleeve a little bit.

Oh damn.

She had a huge hand shaped bruise, scratches, and Scratches on her arm. I looked up at her, she had her eyes glued to her arm, I could tell the time she got those was running through her mind.

"Embry…" Emily said

I looked at her and frowned

"I know. Why don't you let the girls play, Come help me cleanup" She said giving me an understanding look.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to see a thick file sitting on the table.

"I want you to look through this, go somewhere and look through it, Sam says the meeting is at 6, he wants you to talk to her before the meeting…I wanted to tell her soon about the pack, but Sam says since she's your Imprint you can do it… And I take it that's your punishment for imprinting on her when he said not to" She said smiling

"Yeah.. It most likely is" I told her.

"Go Embry…" She said and handed me the file.

I sighed ran my hand through my hair and walked up the back stairs to my room.

I opened the file and started to read

_Name: Iris Faith Morgan_

_Case number: 127565398_

_Cause for removal from home: Child Abuse, Neglect, Parental Drug use, Rape._

_Child has multiple bruises around her body, she has confessed that her father has beaten her, Also that her father's acquaintance has brutally raped, and beaten her, Along with her father. Her mother is on many illegal substances, there are traces of it all over her arms, and the stench is horrible. The Childs room is small, the boards are falling from the ceiling, the floorboards are falling apart, her bed is a mattress on the floor, her blanket is a sheet, she has no pillow, there is no food in the cupboards, or fridge, the windows on the second floor of the house are broken, pipes and electrical wires are exposed. _

Everything that followed that paragraph, were pictures of the house, the bruises, the scars, her mother's scars on her arms from the needles and drugs. Her room.

It had her statement of the rape, and abuse. I read those and almost died. She's been through so much. I felt so bad. It says her father was very aggressive… I could kill him.

Now I just need to talk to her…

I walked down the front stairs, she was watching Lauren play, her eyes were blank, and she was staring at her arm.

"Iris.." I said

Laurens head snapped up, and Iris just looked at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked her

She looked at Lauren, then back at me she nodded and walked over to me.

I held my hand out for her, she skeptically took my hand. I walked past Emily and Sam out the back door and into the woods behind the house. I felt her tense up so I stopped.

"Iris…" I started

"Embry what do you want, just tell me so I can go back inside" She said. I saw that she was shaking…

"Scared or cold?" I asked her looking down at her

She cringed and looked up at me.

"Both…" She said

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Iris… Emily and Sam told me to read the file….." I said

She flinched and backed away.

"I know what happened, and I'm sorry that it happened to you…"

"Embry I don't want any pity. It happened and I got out, now I'm here, and I'm safe, and happy. It's part of the past" she told me looking down

"I know. I didn't bring you out here to give you pity, I brought you out here because we need to talk" I said

"What about?" She asked me

"about me, Sam, Seth… the rest of the pack" I said

"What about them?" She asked me confused.

"Well, Sam is having a meeting tonight with all of us.. and he wants you to know what's going on…"

"Well…?"

"We're shape shifters', we can phase into wolves, we protect our land, our pack and the members of everyone's family… The only reason we are even around now is because vampires live in forks… and sadly we have to help protect one of their young because she is part of our pack because of Jakes imprint on her, and as I said a few seconds ago, we protect everyone here… you included." I said and looked down.

"Why me though? I'm not part of the pack at all?" She said

"No Iris, Sam is our Alfa, Emily is our cook! And you're their daughter, my Imprint… and your part of the pack…" I said

"Imprint?" she asked me looking confused, and still shaking.

I looked at her.

"I'm cold" She said

I nodded and ran back inside.

I handed her my hoodie.

"Thanks…" She said and smiled a little

"Welcome"

"So what's Imprint?" She asked me

I smiled at her

"It's where a wolf finds his soul mate…." I told her

"I see… so that would make me your soul mate?" She asked

"yeah.. pretty much… but if you don't want anything to do with it right now, don't worry about it, I can wait and I'll be there when you need me, no matter what, I'm here, you can talk to me about anything.." I said and smiled at her

"Okay…" She said and nodded, I could tell she was thinking

"So…Do you need to think about this?" I asked her

"When is the meeting?" She asked

"6" I said

"Okay, am I going, or…"

"Yeah, Sam wants me to bring you…" I said

"Yeah… I'll think about all this and, I'll talk to you later.." She said and turned to walk back in the house

I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" Emily asked

"She listened, I'm sure she understands, and she was more worried about her being a part of the pack then anything else…" I said smiling

"Good…. What did you tell her?" Sam asked

"I told her you were our Alpha, she was your daughter, and my imprint…" I said looking down

"What did she say about imprint?" Emily asked me

"Well, she wanted to know what it was, I told her and said that she didn't have to jump into it, she could think about it, take her time and I told her that I'd be here for her no matter what, she could talk to me about anything" I said smiling

"Good!" Sam said

3. Pm

The movement in her room stopped. I could hear her moving, then it just stopped…

"Embry we're leaving, you and Iris meet us at the cliffs okay?" Emily said walking into the living room, where I was currently sitting, playing left 4 dead with Lauren.

"Okay" I told her and smiled

"Lauren, come with us okay" Emily said and turned off the 360 after I saved it.

Lauren got her stuff packed up and walked out the door with Emily and Sam.

"Tell her I said I'd see her at the meeting okay?" She said

"Okay Laur." I said and walked up the stairs.

"Embry call, I think it's time for a nap…" I said to myself and laid down in my room.

4 30 Pm

I couldn't sleep. And I hear no movement in that girl's room. It scares me a little bit.

*Knock knock*

"Iris?" I asked into her door

"Iris?" I said again

I turned the handle and opened the door.

"Don't you look pretty…" I said smiling at the picture of her on her open laptop screen, she was lying on her stomach, sound asleep.

"What's this?" I said to myself. There was a word document opened in a small window .

"_I love him. I love him. I love him._

_But what would happen, can you trust him, can you trust this guy, the guy you have just met.?_

_I don't know! I don't trust guys.. Sam I trust him but not much… _

_Embry's different, I can see he loves me, but what if he turns out like my father… I trusted him and look what happens… He almost kills me…_

_Can you trust him?_

_I think I can…._

_Why do you think you can?_

_He's sweet… I could tell that what my father and his friends did hurt him…_

_But what if he leaves you for a few weeks like he did earlier….he left without telling anyone, what if he does that to you?_

_I don't know…_

_You won't be able to handle that…_

_I know! I just don't know what to do…_

_Do you love him?_

_No.. I mean I could possibly someday love him.. but not yet.. I need time… I can't… I have to do this slowly…_

_How am I supposed to tell him? It will crush him…"_

I stared at the screen in shock.

"Embry?" I heard her say sleepily

"Hey…" I said and set her laptop down on the other side of the room

"Did you read that?" She asked me sitting up against her headboard and looking down at her feet

"Yeah…" I said

"I'm sorry…" She whispered

"Iris… Don't worry about it okay.. I told you I could wait, but I will tell you this, I will not nor ever will I be, your father and his friends, you are my Imprint, I could never leave you, it would kill me if I did… and if you need time to learn how to trust me, take all the time you need… I'll be here, waiting with open arms …" I told her.

"It's not that I don't trust YOU, I just don't trust men in general… if I do it's barely…I want to trust you, Sam and everyone else, but I can't… my father screwed me up Embry… he ruined me…It isn't fair… this Is the first place I've ever been remotely safe, and happy… I want to be happy, I want to feel free, I don't want to feel locked up, or trapped, or upset, I don't want to wake up shaking or crying because of him… I don't want him to be able to call me his daughter anymore; I don't want to have anything to do with them…I want to be happy, I want to stay here, I want to feel safe…I can't go back there Embry I can't" She was crying, and shaking.

I pulled her into my lap and tried to calm her down

"Iris, I won't let him hurt you, I won't let him near you, I won't let you go back there, in a few months the social workers are going to come back, they are going to see how you are, if you want to stay, you go to court, your parents will have to give up custody and boom, Emily and Sam can adopt you, and you get to stay…" I told her, rubbing her back.

She nodded.

5 30 Pm.

"Iris…" I said, shaking her sleeping form slightly

"Hm?" She said

"Come on, you have to get up.."

"I'm up.." She said and sat up

"How much time do we have?" She asked

"Half an hour" I said and smiled at her

"Good, I need a shower"

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room.

10 minutes later.

She walked into my room in a pair of black skinny jeans, a v-neck white t-shirt, with a black and white plaid tie, a black vest, a pair of black heels and a silver necklace. Her grey eyeliner was a heavy black, eye shadow was grey, and damn did she look amazing… holy shit, this girl will be the death of me…

She spun in a circle and asked me:

"Is this okay?"

I cleared my throat "Perfect…. But you might want to wear a hoodie or a jacket" I told her standing up and pulling my hoodie on.

"Can I wear yours?" She asked me smiling

"Sure" I said shrugging and grabbing the hoodie I let her wear earlier and my bag.

"Thank you" She said and grabbed my hand.

"Are you going to take a chance at this with me?" I asked her

"As I said earlier, I want to be happy, and if this is my chance to be happy, I'm going to take it" She said smiling at me.

"Great!" I said and kissed her hand

She blushed… she is really going to be the death of me

"I love it when you blush…" I told her smiling

She giggled and pulled me down the stairs.

"I have an Idea.." I told her

"What's that?" She said letting go of my hand, walking backwards towards the woods.

"Stay here" I said and ran ahead of her towards the woods. I put my clothes in the bag and phased.

I walked out of the woods and trotted over to her.

"Embry?" She said shaking a little

I nodded

"Whoa…" She said

I cocked my head to the side

"You're fur is amazing!" She said and walked to my side running her hand over it.

She is amazing

I laid on my stomach, and nudged my head towards my back.

"You want me to ride on your back? In heels?"

I nodded

She rolled her eyes and climbed on.

I stood up carefully and started to run towards the cliffs.

* * *

So

What do you think?

Review!

Ivory


	3. Hot Blooded

So this chapter is dedicated to... My best friend Ally (SanePerson92) Why? I have no clue, but it is :) I love you ally!

Read and review

Ivory

* * *

Chapter three: Ready to Fall

Iris's POV

The meeting

"Iris!" I heard Lauren yell when Embry and I stepped out of the woods.

I ran over to my friend and hugged her.

"What's going on with you and Em?" She asked me

I just smiled at her, and took Embry's hand.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled

"You go Embry!" She said and high fived him

I looked at him

"It's a long story Riss" He said

I smiled at my new nickname and looked around for Emily and Sam; I spotted Emily and walked over to her.

"Iris! Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Emily asked me setting food on one of the foldable tables.

"A little tired and very …what's the word… happy… for the lack of a better word at the moment" I told her smiling

"I see, so what's with you and Embry missy" Sam said putting his arm on my shoulder

"hehe…. Um…" I started blushing

Embry came up and kissed my cheek "I love it when you blush… haven't I told you this?"

"Yes you have…" I said smiling and blushing more.

Emily was smiling, and Sam was a little skeptical.

"Okay so meeting time!" Emily said and pushed Sam along.

Embry rolled his eyes and held his hand out, which I gladly took.

"So we are here tonight for two reasons, and one of those reasons involves our new addition to the pack, Iris."

I looked at Sam

"I will explain Iris…" He said smiling at me

I nodded

"So, you all remember missy, Iris' social worker, right?" He said

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, She has informed me that in a a month or two, there will be a meeting, then court, and if all goes well, and in our favor, Emily and I will have a daughter, Embry will have his imprint and Iris will have a new, bigger, and better family, if she wants us of course…" He said seriously then smiled at me

"There is no way in hell, I'm going back there. Plus I'm happy where I'm at" I said and smiled brightly at them all.

"So why is she here?" A girl sitting next to Seth and Lauren said

"Leah, that is for her to tell not me" Sam said glaring at the girl

She rolled her eyes at him and looked at me.

Her eyes were cold, she looked furious.

"So Iris… why are you here?" She said a little rudely

I looked at Sam, then Emily, then Embry.

I stood up and looked at her.

"If you would like to know, come ask me when your attitude is a little less of bitch assed. I mean really, get some god damned manners" I told her and smiled.

"oohhhh!" All the guys started. Embry just smiled and laughed a little.

"The residential bitch just had her throne taken! Good job Iris!" Paul said laughing

Leah stood up and phased.

Embry jumped up and phased, while Emily and Sam pulled me back.

Emily pulled me into her arms when Sam ran up in front of the two and started yelling

"BOTH OF YOU. MY HOUSE. NOW!" He yelled.

Embry trudged over to me, nudged my arm and nodded towards the woods.

I looked at Emily.

"Embry I think it would be best if she stayed with me until Leah and yourself are calmed down" Emily said moving me so I was behind her.

Embry's face fell. He whimpered at her.

"I don't care Embry Call. Go home with Sam, Calm down, we will be home shortly, you will see her then" She said and pointed to the house. Embry nodded and ran towards the house.

Half hour later ~*

I walked into the house with Emily, Embry and Leah was sitting on the couch being scolded by Sam. I giggled and walked up the stairs to my room.

I turned my laptop on and pressed play on my playlist

"Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe, hey hey!"

I smiled when "Pour some sugar on me" came on

I walked to my closet and smiled when I saw the bags of clothes Emily and I bought a few weeks ago.

I took of my heels, jeans and vest shirt and tie, and dug through them to find some sweat pants.

"Iris?" Embry said knocking on my door. I threw on my sweats and told him to come in

"Oh I'm sorry" He said smiling sheepishly at me when he saw me without a shirt on.

"It's fine, I thought you should see them…" I said looking at my ribs, taking a washcloth and wiping all the makeup off my neck and wrists.

He looked at me in awe. I covered my waist with my arms and looked down.

_Why did you show him…_ I said to myself

I had too… he deserved to know, he deserved to see…

"Iris…" Embry said walking over to me. He moved my arms from my waist and ran his hands over the scars and bruises, the ones my own father gave me just a month ago.

"What's going on?" Sam asked walking into my room.

He stopped walking when he saw my waist.

He frowned at me.

"Iris… none of us will ever hurt you. Ever. I promise" He told me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know…I trust you guys" I told him smiling. Sam nodded and walked back down the stairs

"You trust him more now?" Embry asked

"No I trust him as much as I always have, I told him to make him worry less" I told Embry

"Iris, he's right, none of us will hurt you"

"My dad wasn't supposed to… He was my father… fathers aren't supposed to hit their daughters…" I said looking down. Embry's hand went over the bruise on my hip, I shuddered.

"Iris… I would never hurt you, what your father did was low, really low. I would never do that, nor would I let anyone, your father would have to grow through a pack of wolves to get to you… Literally" he said lifting my chin so I would look at him.

"I know Embry… It's just going to take time… I grew up with it… It's going to take time for me to be able to fully trust you guys…I'm sorry" I told him walking over to my bed turning on Saosin, "You're not alone" I smiled and laid back on my bed, flinching when my ribs started hurting.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked when I sat up squinting

"My ribs, can you hand me my pills, they're in the bathroom on the counter…please" I said

He nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"How many?" He asked

"Three, and some water" I said holding onto my sides

"Here" he said handing me the three small pain pills and a glass of water

"Thank you.." I said and swallowed the pill, I laid back on my back and tried to breath.

I felt him put his warm hand over my ribs, it helped slightly.

I smiled at him.

"Does that help?" He asked

"A little" I told him

He nodded

"What happened?" Emily said standing in my doorway

"Her ribs… they started hurting her" Embry said

"Oh.. Sweetheart do you need any pain pills? I have some downstairs in the medicine cabinet…" Emily said

"No Emily, I'm fine, it'll pass…. It always does" I said smiling avoiding Embry's curious gaze

"Okay sweetheart, if you need me.. I'm down stairs" She said smiling

I nodded and looked at Embry

"They don't know you have those do they?" He asked me looking across the room into my bathroom at the bottle of pills on the counter.

"No…" I said

"Why not?" He asked

"Because if they knew, missy would know, if missy knew I could get into trouble…" I told him looking at him

"What are they?" He said looking at me

"Vicodin, a friend back in Seattle got them for me, when I need more I e-mail him, we meet somewhere, he gives them to me.

"How do you afford it?" He asked, not wanting to know

"I got drugs from my mother for him…" I said

He visibly relaxed.

"You're shaking" He said

"I know, I always do, and it'll stop in a few minutes"

I laughed when hot blooded came on, he smiled at me.

"I love this song! Turn it up please!" I said and stood up

"You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind Honey you oughta know Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line I wanna know what you're doin' after the show" I sang putting on a shirt

"Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, hot blooded" I sang turing around looking at Embry

"If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night Shall I leave you my key? But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me  
Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff? Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?" Embry sang smiling and kissing my hand

"Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see Feel the fever burning inside of me Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous? Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who" I sang laughing

"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded" Embry sang spinning me around laughing

"Hot blooded, every night" I sang

"Hot blooded, you're looking so tight" He sang back

"Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild" I sang

"Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child" He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek

"Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high" I told him poking his chest

"Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy" He sang lifting my shirt a little bit

"Hot blooded, you're making me sing" I sang laughing

"Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing" He said and kissed me

Best part is… I found myself kissing him back…

* * *

haha! So do you like it?!

Leave a review letting me know!

Ivory!


	4. You're not Alone

So this chapter is dedicated to my best friend/ amazing boyfriend Joey. I love you, and thank you for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. I love you more than words can say... you are truly an amazing friend and boyfriend.

* * *

Chapter four: Ready to fall

Embry's pov

This week has been amazing. Iris is smiling, She's used to the school, her schedule, she's made great friends with Lauren, who needs a good friend right now.

"Embry?" I heard Emily say walking into my room

"Yes?" I asked her

"Where's Iris?"

"Uh… I don't know… I thought she was with Lauren, in Port Angeles.." I said knowing full well where she was, and it wasn't with Lauren

"Okay… I was just wondering, she isn't home yet…I was just a little worried" "I'm going to the store with Sam we will be back okay" She said and walking out of the room.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER A PHONE!" Emily yelled back

"I KNOW…" I yelled to her

Iris… Is in Port Angeles… getting her pain pills…. From her friend.

I don't like that. It makes me un easy. I should have went with her.

"EMBRY?" I heard my lovely Imprint yell

I got up and ran down the stairs. I scooped her up in my arms and swung her around.

"Put me down Em!" She said laughing

"I missed you" I told her kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too" She told me

"Oh this is Rian" She said pointing to the guy standing behind her

"Who's he?" I said

"He's my friend from Seattle" She said smiling at me

"Iris…" I said

"Come on" She said taking Rian's hand and mine, taking us up stairs.

"Rian. Stay here" She told him, opening her bedroom door and pointing into it.

He nodded and smiled at her.

She closed the door and led me into my room.

"What's going on Iris?" I asked her when she shut my door

"He wanted to meet you guys…" She said smiling

"Not that, how did you pay for your stuff?" I asked her

She looked down.

"So, what did Emily say when I didn't show up?" She said trying to change the subject

"She asked where you were, I told her you were with Lauren, and I still want an answer Iris." I told her leaning against the door.

"I'll tell you later okay, he just wants to meet you" she told me

I sighed. "Fine"

She smiled, took my hand and walked into her room.

"Rian, this is Embry, Embry this is Rian" She said and pointed back and forth

"Hi" I said

"Hey" He said back

I don't like this guy, he's looking at my Iris all funny…

"So Iris my dear, Payment…?" Rian said to my Iris looking at her weird STILL

"Seeing as I still haven't gotten my pills…." She said raising her eye at him

"Iris…" I said

"Yes?" She said smiling at me

I pulled her into the hallway and shut her bedroom door

"I think you should stop taking them, I don't like how they affect you…then how you are going to pay for them…" I asked her

" I know. I brought him here so when I tell him I want to stop he can't hurt me…" She said looking at me

I nodded

"I'm proud of you Iris" I told her smiling

She smiled and opened her bedroom door.

Rian was sitting on her bed.

"Rian.. I'm uh.." She started

'She's done taking the pills, you can leave now" I told him watching him eye her

"Iris… Is this true" He asked her putting his hand on her arm. She tensed and nodded.

'I suppose your lap dog told you to stop didn't he…" He said

"No she chose to on her own, now leave before you get hurt" I said through gritted teeth. That damn look he's giving her….

"Iris…Are you sure?" He said raising his eye brow at her

She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"LEAVE. NOW." I said raising my voice.

"Fine, I will" He said kissed Iris' cheek and walked out of her room

"Stay here" I said and walked down the stairs with him.

I followed him out the door, Jake, Seth, Lauren and Paul stepped out from the woods and walked towards me.

"Who is that?" Jake said

"Rian, make sure he leaves, There's something off about him, He's giving Iris weird looks… it makes me un easy" I told him

Paul nodded

"I'll make sure he does, Seth comes with me" He said

I nodded at him.

"I'll tell Sam.." Jake said

"Okay, You know where he's at right" I asked him. He nodded

"I'll stay here" Lauren said walking into the house

I walked in and grabbed and ice pack from the freezer, the Aleve and a bottle of water.

"Iris?" I said walking into her room.

"Lauren where is Iris?" I asked. She pointed to the bathroom.

I sighed

"Iris…?" I said knocking on the bathroom door

The bathroom door unlocked, and I walked in.

Iris was sitting on the ground by the sink clutching her stomach.

"I brought up and Ice pack, Pain pills and some water…" I told her sitting on the floor opposite of her

She nodded, scooted over to my side, put the ice pack on my leg, and leaned her head against it.

"Better?" I asked

She nodded "Is your leg cold?" She asked

"No, but I don't think the ice pack will last much longer if it stays there" I told her smiling

She giggled and sat up.

"Ribs hurt?" I asked her

"Not really" She said "I just felt nauseas"

I frowned/

"Oh don't frown I'm fine…" She said

"Why don't you sleep" I told her standing up

"Because I'm not tired" She said holding her hand out

"I still say you should lay down " I told her smiling

She glared at me.

"What! I'm just saying!" I said raising my hands in the air

"Whatever Embry" She said rolling her eyes at me

"Oh come one Iris, I was just playing" I said grabbing her waist and leaning my forehead against hers.

I kissed her on the lips and smiled when he kissed me back. That's the second time I've kissed her on the lips, and she's kissed back. I believe I am getting somewhere.

I broke the kiss and smiled at her. She started coughing.

"Iris… breathe" I told her

She was holding her hand to her mouth, her eyes were watering and her face was getting red.

I handed her the water bottle and rubbed her back waiting for her to go back to normal.

"I think you should lay down Riss" I said frowning at her. She nodded and walked into her room.

"You okay Rizal?" Lauren asked

"No, I think I'm going to lie down" She said putting the half melted ice pack to her head again.

"Good Idea, you look like hell" Lauren said walking out of the room

"Em…" Iris said lying back on her bed

"Hm?" I said

"Lay with me…?" She asked and smiled

I smiled at her and laid on the bed next to her.

"Go to sleep Riss, I'm right here" I said and kissed her

She nodded and closed her eyes.

2 hours later*

I opened my eyes and looked down.

Iris was curled up into my chest, her arms around my midsection my arms around hers and her leg over mine. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

I felt her smile against my chest, she looked up and smiled brighter.

"How…?" She asked looking just as confused as I am

"No clue, but I for one do not plan on moving" I said pulling her into me a little bit more and closed my eyes.

She started humming along to "You're not alone" by Saosin.

*Knock Knock*

"Yes?" Iris said

"It's Emily may I come in?"

"Yeah" Iris said unwrapping herself from my arms, and sitting up.

"I came in earlier but you were sleeping, did you have a nice nap?" Emily asked

"Yeah, I did, surprisingly" She said smiling at me.

"Good! Now that you are awake, what would you like for dinner?"

She looked at me. She smiled an evil grin. Have I mentioned she scares me when she gives me that look?

"Can we go to Taco Bell?" Iris asked smiling at Emily

"You and Embry may, Sam and I already ate" Emily said smiling at us

Iris jumped up and ran into the closet.

5 minutes later she came out in a grey long sleeved crossed top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and grey leather heels. I smiled at her then looked at Emily.

"Let's go!" Iris said smiling and pulling on my hand.

I stood up, put one of my shirts on, threw on my shoes and walked down the stairs with Iris.

"Where are you two going?" Sam asked

"To get food!" Iris said wrapping her arms around his neck over the couch.

"Where from?" Sam asked her

"Taco bell!" She said excitedly

"Oh god…" He said and ruffled her hair

"Hey!" She said and fixed her hair.

"Have fun you too" Emily said and we walked out of the door.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Review!

Love and Fire

Ivory


	5. Iris

So this chapter is really short, I'm sorry.

Dedicated to- Allison. My best friend, and "Stupid human" :) I love you Allison!

Read then Review!

* * *

Chapter 5 Ready to fall

Sam POV

So I'm not sure if I should be worried about Iris being with Embry. He has a history of heartbreak, and I don't want the man that I consider more of my own son to get hurt, or my hopefully soon to be Daughter. I don't want to see the light in this girl's eye's leave, it's been there for weeks, and I would hate for it to leave. When she came here, she was hallow, broken, bruised and suppressing things, she still suppresses things but, she's letting some things out, like she doesn't fully trust all of us yet, but she's working on it. I'm glad she told us, it makes me feel like we're making progress.

"Sam honey… what are you thinking about?" My dear Emily asked me

"Iris, and Embry, I'm trying to decide whether or not it's a good thing, I mean I love seeing her smile more, and I like not hearing her cry at night, but I think her past will get in the way, I have a feeling that something will happen and both my kids will get hurt, It's killing me Em" I said running my hands over my face.

"Honey they will be fine, Iris is a strong girl, Embry is strong as well, trust me honey, they will be fine…" Emily said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know they are strong, it just worries me, what if something happens and she chooses to go back to them…" I said

"Honey she won't, do you see how happy she is? She won't leave us." She said and kissed me.

"I know Em… I just don't know what to think, I love both of them, but I just have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen, and it's going to tear those two apart, Em I can feel it" I told her.

"Honey, I promise you, They will be fine, Embry would never leave her, he knows she has some things to work through, he will be there for her no matter what, Iris will stay with him she's happy" She said running her hand over my arms.

"Sam, I love you, Iris, whether she admits it or not, she loves you too, she won't leave us."

"Emily, I love you" I told her and pulled her into my lap

"I love you too Sam, So much" she said and kissed me.

IRIS POV

So Taco bell was so much fun! Embry is such a goof ball with his food!

But I still wonder how he felt about the whole situation…

"Embry, I have a question" I asked him when I got into the car

"Shoot Riss" He said smiling at me

"How did you feel when you read my file?" I said looking down

I heard his sigh; He turned so he was facing me.

"Do you want the truth or…?" He started to ask

"Yes Embry, The truth." I said

"To be completely honest, I wanted to rip your father and his friends to pieces. I wanted to fucking kill them, no child should be treated like that, it's low, and disrespectful" He said glaring at the window

I crawled across the seats to him.

"Embry…" I said

"I swear on my life I will never hurt you, no matter what, I will never leave you, I promise no one will ever be able to hurt you again… I love you…" He told me and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I mean it Iris… I love you" He kissed me.

"Embry…"

He looked at me

I kissed him "I love you too"

* * *

So?

Review! gimme opinions guys!


	6. I'd come for you

So here is chapter six!

Dedicated to.... Chelsea Elizabeth, AKA my pixie sister!

* * *

Chapter Six Ready to Fall

Embry's POV

…… My mind has drawn a blank.

Did I hear her right? Did she really say she loved me too?

I think so. Wow… That is really good…

"Riss… Are you serious?" I asked her

She nodded and smiled at me.

I looked through her raven bangs and into her pretty blue eyes, In some search for a lie. Nothing, she was being 100% truthful.

I smiled at her.

"Iris.. that's amazing" I told her and kissed her.

"I know, and I really do, I trust you, and I love you…" She said looking down at her arms

She trusts me….

Hearing her say that, just made my night… My Iris trusts me…

"Embry, I know it's hard to believe.. But I do, I'm not sure why I trust you, but I do, and with that trust, and the past two weeks, I believe I have completely fallen for you… I've never been this happy in my life, It's unbelievable for me, I never thought I would be able to look at guy, have a guy touching me, without flinching or seeing everything my dad and his friend's ever done to me, When I see you, I feel happy, and welcome, and safe, I feel loved, truly loved… and as scared as I am to get hurt, the happiness I feel outweighs all of it.. You make me feel so alive, so happy, so free, and I love it, I love how you make me feel… I love your smile, your kisses, your hugs, your jokes, your protectiveness, the jealousy I saw flash through your eyes when you saw Rian, how you told the guys to make sure he left, you showed me that you really cared and it meant a lot to me….I love you Embry, everything about you, even your obsession with reading everything I write on my laptop, and every little imperfection you may have, I love you, all of you" She said leaning her head in the crook of my neck.

I smiled at her.

"Iris Faith, you are one amazing women… I love you too" I told her and kissed her

She nodded and smiled at me.

"What about Sam and Emily?" I asked her

"Sam… I know he loves me, and I know Emily loves me, and I do trust them… " She said smiling

"I believe my dear, we have made a breakthrough" I said smiling at her

She nodded her head and got back in her seat

"Hey I wasn't done kissing you!" I said smiling

"Boo who, let's go home!" She said leaning her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes.

30 minutes later

I turned my head to see my darling Iris sleeping with her head on my shoulder, I smiled and slowly moved her so I could get out.

I walked around to her side of the car, and picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. I smiled and kicked the car door shut, carefully.

"Hey Embry" Sam said

"Sh..." I said

"Oh... She's asleep" Sam whispered

I nodded and walked up the stairs

I laid Iris down in her bed, took of her shoes, and untangled the earrings from her hair, Pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"G'night Iris, sweet dreams…" I said and walked into my room

4 AM.

*Iris screams*

I jumped out of my bed, phased and ran across the hall, Sam was running up the stairs in wolf form as well with Emily behind him.

I slammed open the door and growled looking around the room. Nothing. I looked over at Iris' bed, she was curled up in a ball crying…

I phased and threw on the shorts Emily handed me. I closed the door on Sam and walked over to Iris

"Riss…" I said sitting on her bed next to her; I put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched. I sighed.

"Riss what happened?" I asked her

She shook her head and looked up at me..

"Riss…" I said and wiped the tears from her eyes

"It was horrible Em.. He was here, I could feel him touching me, I could feel his breath, I could feel his eyes on me… Em… I'm scared" She sobbed

I pulled her into my chest.

"Riss, it's okay, I'm here, and you're okay…. I won't let anything happen…" I told her rubbing her back

She just sobbed into my shoulder.

An hour later her sobs finally stopped, it was just a few sniffles now.

"Are you okay Riss?" I asked her

She shook her head no.

I frowned at her

"Riss, It's okay… I'm here.." I said

"I know, It just scared me…" She said

"I know Riss" I told her and kissed her head

"Can you stay in here with me…?" She asked me

"Yeah, Let me go get changed, and get my pillow and stuff, and ask Emily and Sam, then I'll be in..will you be okay in here by yourself?" I asked her

She shook her head no. I could tell she was on the verge of tears again.

"Come on" I said standing up and holding my hand out for her.

She took my hand and walked with me down the stairs.

"Hey Sam, Emily…" I said seeing them on the couch looking really worried..

"Iris sweetheart are you okay?" Sam said standing up

She nodded.

"I'm just a bit shaken up" She said

"What happened?" Emily asked

"Nightmare…" She said looking down "I'm sorry for waking you…" She said still looking at the floor

"Iris, sweetheart it's okay…" Sam said and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

Sam sighed.

"Iris, It's okay.. " He said again

She just nodded.

"Do you think I could stay with her tonight?" I asked Sam

She frowned

"Embry I don.." He started then Iris looked at him.. He looked crushed…

"Sure.." Emily said "Now, go upstairs and go back to sleep okay you two, you have school in the morning"

I nodded and picked Iris up, carrying her back up the stairs. I could feel her tears on my neck, I frowned and put her down on her bed.

"I'll be right back okay?" I said moving the hair from her eyes.

She nodded and sat up in her bed.

I ran into my room and threw on my boxers and a pair of sweats, and a beater.

"Embry…" I heard Sam say

"Yeah?" I said turning around

"Is she okay?" He asked me

"No… She isn't… " I said running my hand through my hair

"What happened?"

"She said she could feel her dad on her, she could feel him touching her, she could feel his eyes on her…" I said

"That's why she flinched" He said

"Yeah.." I said "She flinched when I touched her too…"

He nodded

"Just be careful Embry "He said

"I will be good night Sam" I told him and walked into Iris' room

She was sitting in the same spot, staring at the wall.

"Riss?" I said. She looked at me.

I sat on the bed and pulled her to my lap.

"Riss, It's going to be okay" I told her

"I know…" She said and lay on the other side of the bed.

I laid down next to her and held my arms open for her, She looked at me with a few tears running down her face, She scooted closer to me, and buried her head into my chest and sobbed.

I grabbed my ipod from my pocket and pressed play.

"Riss.. Listen to this" I said

She put one of the ear buds in her ear and smiled

"By now you know that, I'd come for you, No one but you, Yes I'd come for you, But only if you told me to, And I'd fight for you, I'd lie its true, Give my life for you, You know I'd always come for you"

I pressed pause and looked at her.

"It's true Riss.." I told her.

She nodded and buried her head into my chest again.

"I love you Embry" I heard her say

"I love you too Iris" I told her, lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I mean it Iris.."

"I know.." She said and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I ran my hand down her arm and back up until she fell asleep, when I heard her steady breathing I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

So?

Did you like?

Review!

~ Ivory


	7. Broken

Okay so here is chapter seven :)

WOOO! okay so read and review, let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Seven Ready to Fall

"Gary, we aren't getting her back are we?" I heard my wife say from the cell next to me.

"We are. Don't worry my love, I have a plan" I told her and smiled at her

"When is this plan going into motion?" She asked me whispering

"Three two… one" I said and there was a loud explosion a few cells over and in the control room

I looked over to the cell next to me nodded at my new friend.

He nodded back and the cell doors opened.

April, a few of my cell mates, and I ran, ran out of that jail house and into the woods behind it. The past week, I have recruited a few guy's from the prison to help plan our escape, we have transportation, clothes and easy access to my whore of a daughter Iris. Word from Rian is that she has a new boy toy, got her off the pills she was taking…

So we're going to La Push to get her, bring her home and have some fun with her.

"Gary…" April said

"What?" I asked her

"We're getting her back by escaping prison, and running like fugitives?" she asked

"Once we get her back, we can convince her to say she lied and drop the charges, we will be free"

"No we won't be, we'll be in trouble for running away!" She said

"No we won't dear, trust me okay" I said running my hand over her cheek

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay then, let's get changed and go" I said running behind a marked tree, and grabbing the bag of clothes Rian left for all of us.

"Who did all of this?" April asked me

"Rian." I said

"Figures." She said

Once we were all changed we started on the journey to La push. Three hour drive. We we're to meet Rian a few miles from here.

"We're meeting Rian a few miles from here and driving to La push, getting a hotel, disguise ourselves and figure out her schedule.

I started.

They nodded and we ran.

EMBRY'S POV

"Embry wake up" I heard Sam say

I looked around and saw Iris sound asleep, with Sam standing over me

"What?" I whispered

"We have trouble" He said

I groaned and carefully moved Iris so she wouldn't wake up and got out of bed.

I walked down the stairs with Sam into the living room.

"What's going on?" I said confused seeing everyone in the living room and Emily looking really sad.

"Her father, and mother and a few other inmates escaped last night…" Sam said looking rather pissed

"Where's jake?" I said looking around

"Scoping the borders…" Sam said

"I need to wake her up, we need to get ready for school" I said and walked up the stairs.

I couldn't think straight, and it was getting harder to breath. They will come find her, they will come here. She's going to lock it all up, bury everything inside, and shut down especially after last night... I can feel it.

"Riss…" I said walking into her room

"Hm…" She said rolling over to face me

"It's time to get up…" I said

"Embry what's wrong?" She asked me

"You'll find out in a few minutes just get dressed okay?" I said smiling at her, I kissed her forehead and walked into my room to get changed.

IRIS POV

Embry's acting strange…It worries me a bit…

What could be wrong? Did I do something? Did I say something?

…. Panic washed over me as I but on my black jeans, my batman t-shirt and green converse.

I walked over to Embry's room to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Embry… What happened?" I asked him walking over to him

"I think you should go talk to Sam and Emily" He said and looked at me

"You're scaring me Embry…" I said.

"Iris… there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here, I always will be, you just need to go talk to Sam and Emily, come on" He said kissing me and taking my hand. We walked down the stairs, and all the panic that was drained away from the kiss was automatically brought back when I saw the whole pack sitting in the living room.

"What happened?" I asked

They all looked at me. I looked up at Embry, no response.

"SAM WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled letting go of Embry's hand and walking over to him.

"Iris.. sweetheart, sit down…" He said

"NO SAM I WILL NOT SIT DOWN, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHY MY BOYFRIEND LOOKS READY TO KILL AND MY MOTHER LOOKS LIKE SHE'S BEEN CRYING FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!" I yelled into his face. I was getting pissed, and everyone knew it.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me down to the couch. I spun around and glared at Embry.

"Iris, your father.." Sam started

"He isn't my father." I said interrupting him

"Fine, Gary, and April escaped with a few other inmates last night, we think they're on their way here… the police will be watching the school, Embry, myself and the rest of the pack will be searching abandon place's, and keeping our eyes open for him…" Sam finally said

I looked at Embry, he was frowning and the looks in his eyes were pure murder.

I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head on my knees.

"No…no…no…no..no.." I repeated shaking my head

I felt Embry's arms wrap around me, I automatically wrapped my arms around his midsection and cried.

He just held me close and rubbed my back.

SAM'S POV

I heard Embry and Iris walking down the stairs, I looked at Emily, and she frowned.

She asked what was wrong, and I couldn't say anything, I couldn't hurt her..

She yelled and screamed at me to tell her what was wrong, why Emily or as she said it, her mother was so sad. I looked at Emily when she said, Emily's eyes lit up.

I slowly told her what happened; I watched all the light that was in her eyes leave. My heart ached to make all the pain she was feeling go away, but that right now is Embry's job. I watched as my daughter curled her knees to her chest. I looked at Embry; He looked crushed, and ready to kill. He pulled her into his lap and held her she cried for a long two hours; I sat down on the ground next to Emily, and put my arm on her shoulder.

"She called me her mom Sam…" She whispered to me

"I know" I said

"Should I call them off?"

"When she stops crying…Ask her if she still wants to go"

Emily nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sam…" Embry said

"What?" I asked him

He nudged his head down, I looked at Iris, she was asleep in his arms, she looked so distressed….

"Em, call them off.." I said to Emily

She nodded, stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Embry, why don't you take her upstairs" I said standing up.

"I was going to… Sam.. he's going to come here" He said

"How do you know?" I asked him

"Remember the guy Rian?" He asked me

I nodded.

"He wanted to meet us so he could come here, so he knows where she lives, so when Gary escaped he could show him where she is." He said "And she felt for the trick, I don't blame her though, the idea just came to me while you were talking"

"Okay" I said and walked into the kitchen.

I heard Embry walking up the stairs and into Iris' room.

"Sam what do you want us to do?" Paul asked

"Watch the border, start searching." I told them.

They nodded and took off.

EMBRY'S POV

I laid Iris in her bed and pulled her shoes off.

"Embry…?" She aksed

"Yeah Riss?" I said

"Don't leave me… Please…" She asked me

"I won't Riss, I promise" I told her and laid down next to her

She curled up into my side and closed her eyes.

"What about school?" she asked me looking up at me.

"Emily Called us off" I said

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

IRIS' POV

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my laptop. 9:30.

I sat up and looked at Embry; he looked so adorable when he's sleeping.

I got out of bed carefully and walked down the stairs. Sam was sitting on the couch, I walked over to him and sat down, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling…" I said

He lifted his arm over my head and rested it on my shoulder.

"Iris, don't worry about it okay? You were mad, no one was answering you… It's okay" He said and kissed my temple.

"Iris you're awake" Emily said walking into the living room

"Yeah" I said smiling at her

"Are you hungry?" She asked me

"Not really…" I said frowning

She just nodded and sat in the chair.

"Where's Embry?" Sam asked

"Sleeping… I didn't want to wake him up" I said smiling

"Good idea, he's going to need the sleep" Sam said

"Why?" I asked

"He's going to be doing a lot of patrolling, at least until we find your father" Sam said

Why does he have to call him my father, he isn't…

"He isn't my father" I said leaning on his shoulder again

He just looked at me "How isn't he?" Sam asked

"He may have helped my April have me, but there's no way that man is my father" I said frowning

"Who is?" Emily asked. She was smiling, obviously wanting me to say that Sam was, I could see how happy she was that I called her my mother.

"Sam is, He's taking care of me, watching out for me, and he's been more of a father than Gary ever was…" I said smiling

Sam's arm squeezed my shoulder and he kissed my temple again.

"I love you guys, and I really appreciate you guys taking me in like this… I trust you guys, more than I ever thought I would be able to…" I said smiling at them again

"Oh sweetheart" Emily said and pulled me into a hug.

Sam's arms wrapped around Emily and I.

"I love you both, so much." He said and kissed both of us.

I smiled at them.

2 hours later. 11 AM

"Embry's awake" Sam said

"IRIS!" I heard Embry yell

"DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled up the stairs

He ran down the stairs and sighed when he saw me on the couch with Sam and Emily.

"Embry, honey are you hungry?" Emily asked him

"Yeah, A little" He said and smiled at her

"Have you eaten Riss?" He asked me

"No, I'm not hungry" I said

He frowned at me.

"Don't frown at me Embry" I said and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled

The next thing I heard was a wolf howling, Sam yelling, Embry picking me up and running up the stairs, and Emily running after us.

"Stay here Iris, do not leave, Stay here with Emily, if you hear anything that does not sound like a wolf hide. Okay?" Embry said with his hands on both sides of my face. He looked really worried

I nodded.

He kissed me and ran out of my room, I heard him phase and howl.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't think straight…

"Iris, come here, come sit down" Emily said patting Embry's bed

"What's going on?" I asked her

"I have no clue" she said

We both heard the door downstairs being busted down; we stood up and ran to the bathroom.

We heard howling and things being broken. I recognized Embry's and smiled

"Embry" I whispered and grabbed Emily's arm

"Come on" I said

We walked into the bedroom; we heard someone running up the stairs and someone banging on doors.

Emily pulled on my arm, and dragged me into the bathroom.

I leaned against the wall and buried my head in my knees.

Someone started banging on Embry's door, Emily and I stared at the bathroom door.

We heard the door break. Emily took my hand and searched the cabinet in the bathroom for something. She pulled out pepper spray.

She shrugged and shook it.

The bathroom door was slammed open and Emily was thrown across the room, I shoved past our attacker and ran to Emily. She was breathing but she was unconscious.

"EMBRY!" I screamed preying her would hear me. "SAM!" I yelled. The guy pulled me away from Emily by my hair and shoved me against the wall. I felt his hands run down my sides. I screamed as loud as I could, preying Embry or Sam would hear me.

Then I heard it.

"IRIS!" Embry yelled running up the stairs. I could hear Paul and Jacob with him; the guy threw me by Emily and ran. Embry ran to me, Jacob ran after the guy and Paul went to Emily.

"Riss, you okay?" Embry asked me picking me up

"I'm fine, just in a bit of pain" I said my voice cracking a little

"Riss, don't cry, it's okay" Embry said

I nodded at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is Emily okay?" I asked Paul over Embry's Shoulder

"She'll be fine, Once Sam gets here, and I'll get her some Ice…" Paul said

"Want me too?" I asked him

"I don't want anyone, especially you, going anywhere, It's not safe, plus you're hurt too" Embry said

"I'm fine, Embry" I said

"Okay then.." He said and put me down "Walk" He said but kept his arm behind me.

I took a step and collapsed. Fuck.

I glared at him when he picked me back up.

"I told you" He said and kissed my forehead

"Yeah yeah" I said. Paul laughed

Embry walked out into the hallway, and into my room.

"Great, my doors broke" I said blaring at the shards of my door on the floor.

"So is mine. But we'll fix it Riss, Don't worry" Embry said laying me on my bed.

"I'll go get you some ice"

"Embry…" I said

"Hm?" He said turning around

I pointed to my desk by the closet, there was a note.

He walked over and picked it up.

EMBRY'S POV

I walked over to Iris' desk and picked up the note.

_"Iris~_

_You're werewolves can't protect you forever._

_I will be back my dear. You will be mine. _

_Gary~"_

Fuck.

"Embry?" I heard Iris say

I walked over to her bed and handed her the note.

She read it slowly, I watched her as her eyes scanned the piece of paper.

She looked up at me; I could see the tears falling down her face.

I pulled her over to me.

"Riss, he won't get you, we will find him, turn him in and you will stay here and stay safe, be happy, and not have to worry. I promise Riss, He will not be able to hurt you." I told her rubbing her back. She rested her head on my shoulder and jumped when she heard Sam's howl.

I stood up and did a wolf call out her window. I watched Sam run towards the house.

"EMILY!" He yelled from his room

"SHE'S UP HERE SAM!" Paul yelled

I heard Sam run up the stairs and into my room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled at Paul

"SAM!" Iris yelled for him

He came in and stared at her

"One of the inmates came here, and when she tried to protect me he threw her at the wall, when Embry came in 'cause I was yelling for him and you for that matter, he threw me and ran, Jake ran after him" Iris said crying now.

Sam nodded and ran to Emily.

"Riss it's okay… she'll be okay" I told her and held her close.

* * *

REVIEW!

Ivory~


	8. Amazed by you

Okay guys!

Dedicated to Dani

I love it! it's a look at the sweet side of Sam and Emily, I love them, so here it is. Don't judge it to harshly my friends!

There is some language in here, it's french. I will put what it all mean at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 11 Ready to Fall

Sam's POV

I walked over to Paul, and picked Emily up out of his arms, I walked down to our bedroom and laid her on our bed.

"Emily…" I whispered into her ear, rubbing her cheek with my thumb

I examined her head, she wasn't bleeding, there was no bruising, she had a few bruises on her back, but nothing major.

"Sam, the cops are here" Embry said walking into my room.

"Okay, can you handle talking to them buy yourself?" I asked him. He nodded and said "She'll be fine Sam, she's strong"

"I know" I said and ran my hand over the scar on Emily's face from a few years back. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Emily, my sweet, wake up… your daughter is worried, so is you husband…" I whispered running my hands down her arms.

She moaned and moved her arms. I smiled

"That's it Em, wake up and join the land of the living"

"Go away Sam, let me sleep" She said pulling me down to her. She kissed me and smiled

"I'm glad you're okay" She said

"I'm glad you are too, do you feel dizzy, sick anything abnormal?" I asked her

"No, I'm fine, now that you're here" She said and pulled me into our bed on the other side of her.

I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her.

"Ma chère Emily, je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, vous êtes les plus grandes femmes jamais, I don't savent vous faites ce que vous faites, I'm ainsi dans l'amour avec vous, et il continue juste à aller mieux, je veulent passer le reste de ma vie, avec vous par mon côté, à tout jamais, bébé I'm a stupéfié par vous" I smiled quoting her favorite song by lonestar in French. I took French in high school, she thinks it's sexy.

Emily smiled and kissed me letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Je t'aime aussi, plus que n'importe quoi Sam" She said smiling. I've taught her well.

"Oh vraiment Mon Cher, pourquoi don't vous le prouvez? Montrez-moi combien vous m'aimez!" I said into her ear biting her neck.

She growled and said:

"Oh je Sam, juste attente jusqu'au soir, me laisse obtiens l'iris et Embry hors de la maison, je vous montrerai juste combien je t'aime" She ran her hands down my chest and squeezed me through the shorts I was wearing. I growled and kissed her.

* * *

What they mean:

French- "Ma chère Emily, je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, vous êtes les plus grandes femmes jamais, I don't savent vous faites ce que vous faites, I'm ainsi dans l'amour avec vous, et il continue juste à aller mieux, je veulent passer le reste de ma vie, avec vous par mon côté, à tout jamais, bébé I'm a stupéfié par vous"

English-*****My dear Emily, I love you more than life itself, you are the greatest women ever, I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, and it just keeps getting better, I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever, baby I'm amazed by you*******

French- "Je t'aime aussi, plus que n'importe quoi Sam"

English- ***I love you too, more than anything Sam"*****

French-"Oh vraiment Mon Cher, pourquoi don't vous le prouvez? Montrez-moi combien vous m'aimez!"

English-***Oh really my dear, then why don't you show me? Show me how much you love me"*****

French- "Oh je Sam, juste attente jusqu'au soir, me laisse obtiens l'iris et Embry hors de la maison, je vous montrerai juste combien je t'aime"

English-****"Oh i will Sam, just wait till tonight, let me get Iris and Embry out of the house, I will show you just how much I love you"****

So tell me what you think please and thank you!

Ivory ~


	9. AUTHORS NOTE D:

Okay guys,

I'm not going to have a latop for a while, So I don't know when i'll be posting anything -.-

So, I'm sorry, and review what i have with opinions comments concerns, stuff like that, give me something to think about while i'm not able to write anything! I will be checking my mail, so if you have any concerns, comments, reviews anything, let me know! It will be much appreciated!

Love you guys

Ivory


	10. When You're With Me

So here is chapter nine, it has been a year since the last chapter, Iris' dad was put on death row, her mother is in jail, the other inmates are in jail as well, Iris was adopted by Sam and Emily six months ago. oh and this chapter is dedicated to

Carina aka RINZO! XD I love you sexii thang! 3 haha

So here it is!

Review!

* * *

Chapter 9

**"SAM" I yelled down the stairs after emptying all he contents of my stomach in the toilet.**

**"Yeah, Em?" He yelled**

**"Come here!"**

**I heard him running through the house and up the stairs**

**"Wha.." He started then stopped and ran to my side**

**"Em, What's wrong?" He asked putting my hair into a pony tail.**

**"I don't know, I stood up and i started to feel sick so i ran in here" I said clutching my stomach.**

**"Okay, you're throwing up, you don't have a fever, please tell me you started?" He said**

**"I'm a week late..." I said after thinking about it**

**"I'll be right back" He said and ran down the stairs**

**I heard him in the kitchen on the phone.**

**"Emily, Embry and Iris are going to pick up a test on their way home" He said walking into the bathroom wit a cup of sprite.**

**I just nodded and felt my stomach drop again.**

**2 hours later**

**"EMILY!" I heard Iris yell**

**"Upstairs!" Sam yelled back**

**She ran in and was at my side in seconds**

**"Here, are you okay? what happened? should i call a doctor or sue?" She said handing Sam the pregnancy test and rushing all the questions out running her hand through her hair**

**"I'm fine, now go out in the hallway all THREE of you, I have to pee!" I said laughing**

**Iris rolled her eyes and dragged a very protestant Sam out of the room with Embry's help.**

**5 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom wit tears in my eyes. Sam stood up and took the pregnancy test from my hand. His eyes lit up automatically!**

**"Emily..." Embry said**

**I nodded. Iris jumped up and down excitedly!**

**"I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER?! YES! I LOVE IT ALREADY! MOM, DAD THAT'S AMAZING!" She yelled pulling Sam and I both into a hug. **

**Sam stared at her. That is the first time since the adoption 6 months ago, that she's called him dad. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"I love you Iris" He said and kissed her forehead**

**"I love you too Dad" She said and hugged him tighter**

**"Congratulations!" Embry said patting Sam on the back and giving me a hug**

**"Come on" Embry said taking Iris down the stairs to her room, We moved Iris into mine and Sam's old room and moved Embry in with her, We are in Iris' old room and now Embry's room will be the babies nursery.**

**"Sam?" I said looking around**

**I walked int our room, Sam was sitting on our bed with his head in his hands...**

**"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked him walking over and sitting next to him.**

**"You're pregnant... We've been trying for years and you're finally pregnant! Then all in the same day Iris called me dad.... She called me dad...." He said wit a few tears rolling down his cheeks.**

**"I know..." I said leaning my head on his shoulder**

**"Are you happy you're pregnant?" Sam asked me**

**"Of course I am, I love it! We've been waiting for years and it's finally happening!" I said looking at him and twirling around the room. I was so excited, I can't wait to be a mother, I mean I'm a mother of the wolf pack, but it's not the same!**

**"Good!" Sam said and pulled me into his arms**

**"Boy or girl?" I asked him**

**"Girl" He said confidently**

**"Really? You think it will be a girl?" I asked him**

**"Of course I do" e said smililng at me**

**"Why?" I said**

**"Because, we have Iris, and I love her, and I want another girl, I have to many sons as is, I like having a little girl around the house" He said rubbing my back.**

**"I see" I said smiling**

**"I can't wait Em.." Sam said kissing my forehead**

**"I can't either... we're really having a baby, I need to call the doctor!" I said smiling**

**"I already did, you have an appointment for next Tuesday at 3 pm" I heard Iris yell up the stairs**

**"Thank you Iris" I yelled back**

**"Welcome mom" She yelled back**

**I smiled and laid my head on Sam's shoulder.**

* * *

So what did you think?

Review and let me know!

should the baby be a girl or a boy? and names guys i want names!

Review!!!! Please?

Ivory~


	11. All you need is love

Iris POV

I can't believe Emily is pregnant! I'm so excited, It's amazing!

"Embry, I'm going to be a big sister!" I said jumping on his back while we were walking to the beach

"I know love, Are you excited?" He asked me smiling

"Of course I am!"

"Good, come on, I have a surprise for you"

"What?" I asked him climbing off his back

"Just follow" He said smiling taking my hand

We stopped walking in front of this small white house, it had flowers in the front and the shutters to the windows were red, the door was black and the flowers were beautiful!

"Embry, what's this?" I asked him

"Well, I've been thinking about moving out, well I was before you came and I talked to Sam about it, and he reminded me that my mom's house was still in my possession, so I could live there, it just needed fixed up, so me and the guys have been working on it and we just finished it, I showed Sam and he said it would be a good idea, then I thought, When will I see you? With patrol and you helping Emily and us being a separate houses, I thought, why doesn't she move in with me, so last night when things calmed down a bit and you fell asleep, I talked to Sam and Emily and they said it would be a good idea, just don't do anything stupid, so, what do you think? Do you want to move in with me?" He asked me walking both of us up to the house opening the door waiting for my answer

I just looked at him.

He was smiling but his face fell when I didn't answer.

"You don't want to, I get it" He said running his hand through his hair walking through the door and sitting on the stairs.

"No, Embry I do! I was just shocked!" I said walking in straddling his waist.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Good." He said smiling

"Now let's go look around" He said lifting me off his lap and putting me on my feet.

The living room was connected to the Kitchen, the room was huge, and the walls were a sleek black, the couch was a deep grey, the floors were hard wood, they had a white table with my favorite flowers, Japanese honey suckle in a vase, The kitchen had the same color black on the cabinets, the sink was platinum, there was an island that was white and had a bunch of light brown and chrome around it, and the fried was a grey color. It was absolutely perfect!

"Alice?" I asked

"And rose" He said smiling and nodding

I laughed and followed him up the stairs

The bathrooms were blue with white stripes, a white rug and blue curtains.

OUR room was red, and perfect. There are no ways to describe how this room looked, it was absolutely amazing…

"Embry, this is amazing!" I said smiling

" I'm glad you love it, I designed it, Alice painted it, Rose bought the things for it, Alice said you would love it no matter what I did, but you know me" He said smiling, blushing a little bit

"You are adorable when you blush" I said kissing him

He just laughed.

"What?" I said

"I love you, So much, you have no idea"

"I love you too, and If Alice knew I would like it, why did you start freaking out when I didn't answer you?"

"Because, we didn't know if you would say yes or no, it could have gone either way, so Alice saw if you said yes the you would love it, if you said no, you would have eventually saw it and loved it" He explained.

"I see" I said smiling

"Come on we have two more rooms and the dining room downstairs to see" He said

I walked down the white and grey painted hallway to the spare bedroom

It was painted a simple grey color with white and grey rugs, a king size bed with white and grey comforters and it was amazing!

"Wow" I said looking around

"You like?" He asked smiling

"Duh!" I said laughing

"Good, now we have one more room, but don't yell at me, It was Alice's idea, and for the future" He said frowning a bit.

"Okay" I said looking at him suspiciously

We walked into a room with a small elegant design white crib, the same style dressers, it was painted a light green and white flowery design, It was adorable, there were stuffed animals in a rocking chair by a small window with sheer white curtains, It was absolutely amazing!

"Oh my god, Embry, This is amazing!" I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him

"You don't mind?" He said raising an eyebrow

"Why would I?" I asked him looking up at him

"I didn't know if you wanted kids yet" He said shrugging

"Oh, I want kids, not right this second, but I do" I said smiling

He smiled and lifted me up and spun me around

He put me down and smiled a huge smile

"Can you imagine how I would look with a baby belly?" I asked him walking over to the crib

"Nothing I could imagine would compare to how you would look Iris"

"You're too much Embry" I smiled at him

"I know, and all I know right now, is imagining you, Pregnant with my children, is amazing, I can't wait Iris" He said leaning his forehead on mine

"I can't either! But I'm sure Mom and Dad would kick my ass!" I laughed

"Sam would kill me a thousand times over!" Embry laughed back

"I know!"

"You should have seen his face when you called him dad, he looked like he was about to cry" Embry whispered in my ear

"I could tell, he just pulled me into a hug, and yeah" I said shrugging

"They love you Iris" He said smiling

"I know they do, and I love them more than anything, they've been so good to me, I don't know what I would do without them" I smiled at him, I could see a small hint of sadness "I don't know what I would do without you either Embry, you've been amazing, and so understanding, you're the best and I love you more than anything" I smiled and kissed him.

"I know, and I love you too Iris, more than you will ever know!" He said picking me up over his shoulder carrying me to our room

"Embry!" I said laughing hiting his back

"Nope, come on Iris, I am going to show you just how much I love you, and how much you mean to me!" He laughed and laid me on our bed

"I dare you" I purred in his ear

He growled and kissed me.


	12. LucyAN

Okay guys,

I wont be updating for a few weeks.... or at least not till next week...

I have some things going on and i have lost my will to write because of it....

So please don't kill me

I'm really really really sorry.....

Review and comment what i have, come up with ideas, or fanart, anything, look at my profile, and see my website for fanfiction, there are pictures of the characters and things like that!

Please bare with me...

I love you guys!

=/

Ivory


	13. Kicking down your Crosses

Okay, so I'm really sorry for the wait!

I hope you guys like it... I don't think I do, it's short the next will be longer I promise.

* * *

Ready to Fall

Chapter 12

I smiled and looked around the unfamiliar room and smiled remembering where I was, I looked over at Embry and smiled wider, seeing him sleeping so peacefully.

"Emrby" I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

"Yes, Ris?" He said opening one of his big brown eyes

"I think we should get up, your stomach is growling, I'm hungry as well, and I'm sure, Sam and Emily are wondering where I am…" I said leaning my chin on his chest

"True." He said patting his stomach smiling

"Come on" I said standing up, and looking for my discarded clothes.

20 minutes later~~~

"And then we walked to the beach, and oh my god was it amazing!" Lauren said dragging me into my kitchen with Emily smiling at the story she was hearing.

Lauren had imprinted a few days ago, his name is Ryan, he is adorable.

"I bet it was amazing, Lauren, Now both of you help me clean up" Emily said waving the rag she had in her hand around in a circle, smiling.

We nodded and started putting things away

"So, Ris. Where were you yesterday?" Lauren asked me.

I blushed and smiled. "With Embry, at the house the guys finally finished"

"Oh, All day?" She asked again

"Yes, All day. We were talking" I said blushing more

"Talking?" Emily said laughing at my blush

"Yes, Talking" I said looking down.

"EMBRY CALL, GET BACK HERE NOW" Sam yelled into the house after Embry, who was walking into the kitchen looking red, and embarrassed. He walked behind me and stood there wraping his arms around my waist digging his head into my neck.

"Em, What happened?" Emily said looking worried.

"EMBRY, I WARNED YOU, DID I NOT?" Sam yelled slamming his hand into the table in front of us.

I flinched and turned around facing Embry, burying my head into his chest.

"Sam, I said I would wait until both of us were ready." Embry said.

"Iris." Sam said.

I shook my head wrapping my arms tighter around Embry. My dad flashed through my head, and I started to cry,

I pushed away from Embry, and ran out into the woods, not stopping, not even for Embry, who was running in his wolf form with me. Sam tried following, but Emily and Lauren stopped him.

I ran until we got to the cliffs, finally stopping at the edge, clutching my stomach, crying.

"Ris, breathe" Embry soothed, rubbing my back, pulling me into his lap.

"Sam… He..He…When he hit the table, and was yelling… all I saw was my father…I saw the years of abuse, and the violence, and all the things being thrown and it scared me…. Sam scared me…" I cried into his chest.

"He was just being over protective… we were patrolling, and I let my mind wander…and he saw a few bits and pieces…and got a bit mad" He said into my hair

"A bit?" I said eyeing him

"Okay, a lot." He said shrugging

I frowned stood up.

"We should go back to the house" He said frowning at me.

"I know… but I don't want to go back…" I said shaking my head

"You have to.." Embry said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know… Come on" I said taking his hand.

We walked into the kitchen to see Emily sitting in Sam's lap, and Sam keeping his head in the crook of Emily's neck.

"Sam.." Embry said

"Iris, Sweetie, I'm sorry" Sam said standing up walking over to me, Ignoring Embry and Emily completely.

"…You really scared me, Dad… All I saw was him, and It scared me…" I said looking at the ground

He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back "Sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, you're my daughter now, and I just flipped out when I saw what I saw…" Sam said glaring over at Embry

"Dad, I'm a big girl… It's mine and Embry's choice, You and I both know he would never hurt me…" I said looking up at him

"I know…" Sam said in defeat.

"Good, now I'm going to pack, Call me down when diner is done" I said smiling at Emily, and Kissed Sam's cheek.

"I love you, Daddy" I whispered in his ear smiling when his eyes lit up, and his arms went around me again, locking me in a bone crushing hug. "I love you too" He said into my hair.

I smiled and walked up the back stairs with Embry.

"Time to pack!" I said smiling turning on my ITunes, blasting Nickelback and started putting my clothes into my duffel bag, and boxes.

* * *

What to expect next:

We meet Ryan. Shopping for baby stuff! Iris has a surprise for Embry. and so on and so forth!

Review!

Ivory-


	14. Oh snap Authors note

Okay guys,

Here is the scoop.

I have:

No internet.

No laptop.

And because I have no laptop, all of my stories got deleted. so I have to re write them. I don't know when they will be up or anything, but please just stick with it till I get some up, I hope to do that soon.

Much love

Ivory


	15. On letting go

:O I WROTE! WOO! Okay so, Here's chapter fourteen, I know it's been a SERIOUSLY long time, but I have writers block . epic ass writers block, bad, I know. BUT! I'm slowly getting rid of it, and i'm trying to get on a schedule of when to update stories, but school started again, and this is my last year :DDDD woo! but then I go to get my bachelors xD soooo this should be fun! anyways, terribly terribly sorry for not updating as much lately, I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Ready to Fall Chapter Fourteen

Iris' POV

I leaned back on my headboard and stared at the boxes piled up around my room. Embry was asleep, lying across the bed, hair a mess, eyes closed peacefully and a small smile rested on his lips. I shook my head at him and stood up, walking over to the box labeled "Embry's clothes xD" and dug out his hoodie.

Walking down the hall I could here "Amazed" by lonestar playing in the kitchen, My dad singing and my mom giggling like a little girl. "Is it safe to come in?" I asked smiling

"Of course, Iris" I heard Paul say. 'When did he get here?' I wondered

"When did you get here?" I asked Paul, sitting next to him, smiling as he forked some pasta into his mouth.

"A few minutes ago, Em sleeping?" He asked raising an eye brow

"Yupp. He's out, he wouldn't let me pack, so he did it himself." I shook my head and glared at the ceiling, hearing Embry's footsteps in the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hey Paul, Em, Sam." Embry smiled running his hand through his hair, and wrapping his arms around my waist: "Hey, Babe" He kissed my cheek and sat down next to me

Sam and Emily smiled from the other side of the table, and Paul nodded his head in his way of saying "Sup."

Embry scooped some past on to his plate and started eating.

"Are you gonna eat 'Ris?" Paul asked with a full mouth

"Neh, I'm not too hungry right now, Paul." Emily looked at me, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry, Mom." I said smiling at her. I could feel Embry's eyes on me, I shook my head and stood up, walking back down the hall and putting the last of my things in the last box.

I put the packing tape on my desk and smiled, successfully finished packing.

I felt warm hands on my waist and someones breathe on my neck, I turned around quickly, no one was there. I shook my head and walked into my bathroom to grab m phone charger. I felt it again, only this time I looked up at the mirror through my eye lashes and my father was standing there, evil smirk on his face, and hatred in his eyes. I let out a ear splitting scream and fell to my knees.

I heard the kitchen chairs fall and growling, then paws running through the hallway and I heard Embry asking me If I was okay, Sam asking what happened, and Paul was growling. I opened my eyes, looked at Embry, then everything went black.

Embry's POV

"Dude, Embry, I need somewhere to crash for awhile, mom's kicking me out, say's she's tired of me coming and going at all hours of the night, coming home naked, and shit like that, mind if I crash with you and 'Ris?" Paul asked shrugging.

"It's up to 'Ris..." I shrugged back at him.

"Cool, so now I just gotta go suck up to your women. That should be easy." Paul winked and nudged my arm with his Elbow.

"Don't even think about it Paul." I laughed looking at him knowing exactly what my best friend was thinking about.

We laughed when Sam growled obviously thinking the same thing, then I heard it, that ear splitting scream echoed down the hall into the kitchen and in a flash everyone was on their wolf forms and running up the stairs, we found Iris in her bathroom, on her knees, shaking and crying. I phased, ripping open my box of clothes, pulling out my sweatpants and dashed over to Iris' side.

"Iris... Iris...IRIS, what happened?" was all that the three of us said. Paul, still being in his wolf form, growled looking around the room.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, but closed them and collapsed into my arms. I picked her up, lying her on our bed, and phased, curling around her, growling slightly.

"Embry, we'll be in the kitchen." Sam said and patted my shoulder blade; "Paul, come on" Sam said and pointed to the hallway. Paul whined and sat at the edge of our bed, standing guard.

Sam shook his head and walked down the hall.

'Thanks, Paul' I said to him and kicked his head slightly with my paw

'Yeah, don't mention it, She's like a sister to me, bro.' Paul said whining loudly, and walking around our bed, to where her head was resting, she put his head next to her and whined.

'She'll be okay, once she wakes up, we'll find out what happened.' I told him and rested my head over her shoulder and closed my eyes.

'I hope so..' Paul said, I could see the frown on his face in my head, and sighed

'Me too...' I agreed and fall asleep.

* * *

So? any suggestions on the next chapter? or future chapters? let me know :) I welcome those with open arms!

Ivory 3


	16. Fucking hell

Hey everyone who reads my stories,

WEEEELLLLLL.

Let me just say, i'm a very bad person, I know, and I'm sorry for not updating for a very vry very very very very very long time.

If you're interested in what's going on you can go to my tumblr, i'm on there 24/7, you can talk to me, give me ideas for new chapters things like that, i'm having writers block still but, go down a little more and find the title of the story (Stories) you're reading and read what I'm saying

**Ready To Fall- Well I'm re-writing it, I need too, I tried to read it and I almost stabbed myself. no joke. I love my plot, I just hate how rushed it is.**

**Broken- I'm slowly getting back into it, I just haven't had any time to do anything,so i'm putting it on hold.**

**Beautiful Mess Starting Over- Well. I have the whole thing done, it's just not up, but I want to re-write the first part and suff. So it's also going on hold.**

**Loves worst fate- lol um... writers block is keeping me from even trying that. on hold... O.o**

Now, Ready to Fall readers, My girlfriends Dani is going to re-write the first couple chapters, and fix the grammar, and I'm going to go through it and fucking un-rush everything, and add stuff to it, so this will be THE ONLY story i'm working on until I finish it so yeah.

AS I SAID UP THERE, READY TO FALL IS THE ONLY STORY I'M GOING TO WORK ON UNTIL I FINISH IT:

Cause that's my problem, I have too many stories i'm trying to write so they never get finished.

The one after is probably going to be Broken, then Beautiful Mess and then hopefully Loves worst fate. They should be done by the end of my summer before I start college again (May 1st - august something) Okay?

If you want to give me some ideas for any of my stories that i'm working on, or if you want to do some fan art, or maybe write some stuff for an upcoming chapter because you have an idea and you'd like to write it or see it in the story (You'd get all the credit for it) go to my tumblr ( .com/ ) and submit it Submit button says Submit things here :) and if you have any questions about why i'm not exactly writing anymore, or just have questions, comments, or ideas in general the ask button says I don't bite, I promise. lol

So feel free to just pop in my tumblr like a boss and do stuff. I don't mind :)

and again I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED.

I love you guys !

-Ivory


End file.
